clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fanon Characters Characters Christmas Special!
Okay, so here it is... the Fanon Characters Christmas Special! We need to think what things will happen in here. I don't want this to be similar to the Fanon Characters Halloween Special! Because instead of going trick-or-treating, they go Christmas carolling. Instead of that... "Instead of going Christmas carolling (I have an idea of that!) everybody meet up in another rented igloo and give eachother presents, sing and do all that. Like that tradition for Christmas... families meeting up!" We'll do that! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 15:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I like that! Plus another idea, I plan Tails, Speed, and 2 of the others playing Tails6000 and Darktan at the Olympic Winter Games on dream bobsleigh, beginning at the midnight clan entrance, then going through Tails heroes' special stage levels. Tails6000 15:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Another good idea! I was also thinking it could go into two different directions: Either The Night Before Christmas, or A Charlie Brown Christmas. The characters could even sing their own versions of different Christmas Carols. --Screwball86 15:37, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm.. Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games parody? Thought so... the advertises are everywhere! Too complicated like all that Weegee stuff Fanon Characters Halloween Special! There can be a couple of different activities going on after everybody have arrived. Like you, Speed and some two others can be playing that game on a bobsleigh inside. Can't be too complicated! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 15:43, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Tis the season to be jolly, falalalalalalalala!!! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 15:43, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that game I'm getting for christmas this year, besides, I can't wait to be metal sonic at each event, he's my festival man..er...robot yeah thats it. Tails6000 15:44, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Tidalwave could cook the christmas dinner, and maybe Ttamorules might appear out of nowhere and accidently transform the entire feast into various kinds of cheese. Of course, that would be a good thing.--''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 15:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Good ideas everyone, but one problem. We haven't even finished the Halloween Special yet and we still need to do a Thanksgiving Special I think. --Speeddasher ARRRGH! --Screwball86 15:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm. Snow sculpture contest? --Happyface (TALK 2 MEH) ''' 16:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Idea I knows! How about somebody steals the presents and the Judoon (aka unfair cops). Their commander unfairly sends some creatures to a prison. While getting rid of the Judoon, they must hire a harsh but fair inspector. Also, minor enemies such as Nightmare, Demon Penguins, Anonymous, etc. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 16:46, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I'm in. I want to be in it '''really badly! Remember this when you make it. --PabloDePablo 16:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Im in also What's, more to say? Freecie1 17:03, November 1, 2009 (UTC)User:Freecie1 I just saw that The Leader changed it to a sysop only article! Someone needs to change that, because half of the people on this wiki are regular!--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 17:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Tails, this is a halloween special, and your obsessing with sonic. Lets try not to make this with praordies and what not. Freecie1 17:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) User:Freecie1 It's because story is on hold. We're looking for ideas. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:10, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh, thanks. I appreciate it. P.S: I REALLY want The Royal Family of Zurich in the story.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 17:13, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Lets get to the replies! Tidalwave, your a genius! We can have some turkey, but Ninjinian is half-veggie like me in reality. Speeddasher... I'm finishing off the Halloween special today. Happyface, that's a great idea! Unexpectedly.. it starts to snow! Then everybody go outside. The Leader, I want this to be a really nice Christmas special.. not something where bad stuff happen. PabloDePablo... of course you can be in it! When I finish the Halloween special... we'll work on the character list. Freecie1 is right, Tails. We won't be able to focus everything on the game, so bare that in mind. Last reply... Maddieworld. It's on hold. Once we've planned, it can become "auto-confirmed". We'll think about the Zurich family..... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:15, November 1, 2009 (UTC)